Each file stored in a file system may be associated with a file name. Operating systems using the file system may exhibit various degrees of case sensitivity for the file names. Case sensitivity may refer to a combination of different uppercase and lowercase letters having a different meaning. For example, certain file names used by operating systems may be named with different combinations of uppercase and lowercase letters. As an example, a first file may have a file name of ‘File’ and a second file may have a file name of ‘file.’ In terms of case sensitivity, the two file names have different meanings as each uses a different combination of uppercase and lowercase letters.
Certain operating systems may utilize a case sensitive file name scheme to identify various files. As a result, a first file named ‘File’ and a second file named ‘file’ may be separately stored files in the file system of the case sensitive operating system. For example, the operating system may access the first file by issuing a read request for the first file name with the exact combination of uppercase and lowercase letters (e.g., ‘File’).
Other operating systems may utilize a case insensitive file name scheme when identifying and storing files. Case insensitivity may refer to a combination of uppercase and lowercase letters of the same word having the same meaning. As a result, only one file named ‘file’ using any combination of uppercase and lowercase letters may be detected or accessed by the case insensitive operating system.